


turn your gaze on me

by darlingconstellations



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But kind of not really, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Letters, Other, Poetry, Post-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingconstellations/pseuds/darlingconstellations
Summary: So if you say I go too fast for you, Darling,I’d slow to a stop in the beat of a heartneither of us keep in our old shells.





	turn your gaze on me

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter of sorts, to Aziraphale from Crowley.

> Look at my eyes of tired amber,
> 
> centuries old and worn at the edges
> 
> by the brutality of Heaven and Hell alike.
> 
> “Mother,” I cried at the height of Heaven’s
> 
> suffering, “Why must you punish them so?”
> 
> And in the deafening silence, my faith sank
> 
> with me as my saunter tumbled and turned to
> 
> a free fall
> 
> all
> 
> the way
> 
> down
> 
> Until you caught me with wings outstretched,
> 
> my sickly soul reminded of the truly divine,
> 
> the only pure-still angel untouched by the clashes above.
> 
> You, my Angel, rekindle each time
> 
> we meet the last sparks that remain
> 
> of my battered and tattered Grace.
> 
> Oh, I confess, I am a coward for I still grasp
> 
> on to you each dawn we wake to,
> 
> for fear of losing you, my precious treasure.
> 
> You once told me I was brave,
> 
> that night we almost met our graves.
> 
> I kept the taste of that, sour
> 
> and sweet as the apple of Eden,
> 
> held on to it in the back of my snake-mouth,
> 
> the basest form of this creature.
> 
> I was created to heal, and heal I did
> 
> until my hands were red with the blood
> 
> of my brothers fading into the aether.
> 
> I never told you, but I swore to myself
> 
> I would never again touch the handle of a sword.
> 
> But Angel, I’d do anything for you.
> 
> I’d slaughter a hundred thousand
> 
> of our brothers and sisters too
> 
> Just to keep a sliver of your shrewd
> 
> little smile-smirk on your lips,
> 
> for that is the only thing I could not live without.
> 
> I’d write you a sonnet, but Shakespeare did it better.
> 
> I’d write you a novel, but Oscar knew words best.
> 
> So if you say I go too fast for you, Darling,
> 
> I’d slow to a stop in the beat of a heart
> 
> neither of us keep in our old shells.
> 
> They have served us well over these ages,
> 
> they have seen all the wonders humanity can offer.
> 
> And yet. No gem nor glittering stone shall
> 
> ever compare to the righteous fury
> 
> in your eyes that night we met
> 
> the forces of Heaven at your doorstep.
> 
> I’d forgotten like a fool, that
> 
> tempestuous blue-green eyes could ever
> 
> be so thunderous as that first storm
> 
> we stood and weathered In The Beginning.
> 
> So look at me, Angel,
> 
> turn your gaze on me, and
> 
> let your lips curve up into
> 
> a letter of love like mine.

**Author's Note:**

> :) good omens has me getting very sappy - this was inspired a little in terms of writing by the legendary Not Easily Conquered (stevebucky). NEC was probably the most visceral and heartbreaking and beautiful work I've ever read, no joke. Go read it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sois_serieux)


End file.
